


The Edge of Eternity

by MissyUnmasked



Series: Long Live the Queen [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Male Astrid Hofferson, OC Child of Hiccstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyUnmasked/pseuds/MissyUnmasked
Summary: Two years after leaving Berk, Asher and Hiccup have established their own lives.The Edge, an island near the border of the archipelago, a home for dragons and humans. Peace exists because no one is afraid to try, because no one is afraid at all. They hide in peace.Yet, after these years of peace, Berk seems to haunt her. Haunt her enough to arrive on the shore, desperate to find a solution to the raids and prevent the extinction of Berk.What is Hiccup to do?





	

Today marks the third year of Asher and I's self-exile, and our little island has flourished beautifully. That meeting with the Bog-Burglars had allowed for any "prisoners" they had to be sent to us for a "trial by dragon." They would be put into a ring with a dragon and no weapons. If they survived and promised to learn the ways, they can live and do what they will under the conditions that no dragon shall be harmed. If they don't, they're sent back and left to the mercy of Bertha. 

There are a number of dragons around the island, not even bothering to try and raid us. I believe that to be a blessing in disguise.  
We've flourished as an unnamed tribe, trading with Johann and the Bog-Burglars, but are now known as the Serpents of the Sky. The name was chosen by the fellow members as dragons were once believed to be snakes with wings. Those two keep our secret safe. We haven't heard from or of Berk in these past years.

What else?

Oh! I finally got married! Yup, I have been Hellen Horrendous Hofferson for the past year, and I am loving it! The house we stayed in that first day became the chief's hut. Okay, I guess I forgot to tell you that Asher and I are the chief and chieftess of this tribe. But, yeah, things have been great. No one who's joined knows that we are the missing Berk heirs, which is good. I mean, we have hoods on our clothes to hide or faces while out in the village. It's a precaution, you know, just in case a Berk ally shows upon our shores.

Though, I do wonder what it would be like if we had stayed.

* * *

 

"Chief Hellen!" Heather called for me. "Chief Hofferson wishes to see you at the docks, an unknown ship has docked."

"Thank you, Heather." I smiled, placing down a basket I was carrying to the storage house. "Come on, Toothless."

How did anyone find this island? We're still uncharted and our allies are the only ones who know where we are.

Toothless put me on his back and ran the rest of the way to the dock. What I saw there was not a good sign. That was a Berk sail, a Berk ship. HOW did they find us?

We made it to the docks as Asher finished speaking to the person who used to be my father...with nearly half the island behind him.

"Here she is now," Asher said, turning to meet me, "my wife, the chieftess of the Serpents."

"A pleasure." I said, jumping off. "Who are you? How did you find our island?"

"I am Chief Stoick of Berk. My crew and I were given this location by Trader Johann." He announced. "Two years ago, my daughter and her betrothed disappeared from Berk. They were seen riding the very dragon you arrived on."

"And that is supposed to mean, what?" I walked over and placed my hand on Asher's shoulder. "Dragons are not easy creatures to train and ride. Your daughter and her betrothed must have left of their own accord." Looking back at my best friend, I smiled. "Did you let them explain before you attacked?"

"Explain what?" A viking said from behind Stoick. "They were breaking 300 years of viking tradition."

"That begs a better question." Asher started. "Did you bother to listen to your daughter?" Stoick looked confused. "It sounds like they left for their own safety."

"I have to agree with my husband." Gesturing to the village where Gronckles and Nadders played with children. "We've lived in peace with the dragons for two years. They've lived among us and have never harmed us." I chuckled as a Nadder, named Stormfly, flew down towards me. "They're like family."

"My dear," Asher said, "maybe we should continue this in the Great Hall."

"Of course." I placed my hand on the Nadder. "Stoick, follow the Nadder to Hall. The rest of you will follow my dragon to the guests house. If any harm comes to either, you answer to me." Asher and I started to walk away. "We'll see you there."

\----

Thanks to us flying to the Hall, we were there before them. I threw off my hood when we entered, and sat in my "chief chair."

"Hellen, what are you planning?" Asher asked, throwing off his hood. "Nothing can change his mind."

"I have to try, Asher. If he's been looking for us for two years, something has to be wrong."

"Yeah, Snotlout's a terrible replacement." That statement sent us into laughter. "What do we do?"

"Keep your hood down, and call for the guard." I leaned back. "Could you go collect Valka as well? I need her right now."

"Of course, milady." With his hood still off, he left the Hall as the Nadder nudged open the door, allowing herself, Toothless, and Stoick inside. "Hey, Stormfly. Come on, let's go for a flight."

I could see look of shock cross Stoick's face when he saw me.

"I think it's time for a proper introduction." I smirked, standing from my chair. "My name is Hellen Horrendous Hofferson, and I am the Chieftess of the Serpents. What do you want?"

\----

"Hiccup," Stoick said, coming to grasps with the situation, "is this where you've been? Leaving among these beasts?"

"These beasts," I snapped, "are my friends. When I was fifteen, a Night Fury showed me more compassion than most of the people in Berk. He understood me better than my own father, and you have the gaull to ask me why?" Toothless warbled at my distress. "I know, bud. Breathe." The Hall door opened again, and Asher came in with Stormfly and her children. He craddled a small bundle in his arms. Smaller noises came out of it. "There you are. How is she?"

"Cranky." He chuckled. "I tried to feed her, but she wouldn't take."

"That's because you're not her mother." I looked back at Stoick. "Take care of him for me please, dear. I'm gonna go put her down for a nap." I motioned to Toothless. "Come on, bud. Valka needs me."

"Valka?" I heard as I exited the hall.

* * *

"You think I was too cold to them, bud?" I put Valka in her crib after I fed her. "I mean, he called you all beasts." He warbled. "I know, I know. It's just...my life was spent trying to prove myself to the village, and then I ran away." He nudged Valka's crib to rock it. "Thanks. Anyway, I don't regret anything. I found you, married Asher, had Valka, and created a village of peace. My life's never been better."

I looked around my house. Asher and I built this place ourselves during our first year as well as many of the houses. This is where we belong.

"Do you think this is right?" He looked at Valka and then at me. "Not her. This life. I mean, do you ever think of what it would be like if we had stayed on Berk? If we had been able to change Stoick's mind?"

Yeah, it's a thought that's run through my head everyday.

The front door opened, and Asher came in with Stormfly (+ her kids) right behind him.

"Hello, milady." He said, shutting the door behind the last baby Nadder.

"Hello. I see Catcher's taking a liking to you." I smiled as Stormfly nudged my head.

"Well, I did help raise her after Snoggletog last year." Stormfly sat down next tot the craddle. "At least, we won't have shortage on sitters."

"That's true. I know they wouldn't let anything happen to their little sister. Isn't that right, bud?" He cooed and placed his head on Stormfly's back. "That's my boy." I turned away from the crib. "How are our guests?"

"They've been put in the guest houses and some have volunteered to stay in the huts down by the beach."

"That's good." I took a breath. "Put the word out that no dragon will take flight without informing someone as long as the guests are on the island. We don't need any person or dragon disappearing on us."

"Understood." He wrapped his arms around me, and whispered into my hair. "You're a good person. You're a fantastic mother. I love you, Hellen. Heart and soul, mind and body, and everything in between."

"I love you too. But, don't sell yourself short. You're an amazing chief and an even more amazing father." I kissed his cheek. "This changes everything, Asher. If Stoick doesn't agree with anything, this could be Serpents vs. Hooligans. The Edge isn't prepared."

"Hellen." Asher held me at arms length. "We live on an island with dragons. We're more than prepared if something goes wrong. Plus, your weapons system has kept us safe. Our island's more than ready to tackle any enemy." Asher was right. I shouldn't worry. 

* * *

The next day, I met with Stoick in the Great Hall, alone.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, as Toothless laid by the Hall's fire. 

"I was looking for you and Asher." Stoick said as I turned my back to him. "Both of you disappeared on the back of a dragon, I was worried something happened."

"Worried or angry?" I huffed. "Your face from that day still haunts me. I thought you were going to shoot us down and harm us. We thought it better to leave while we had the chance."

"You should've stayed to explain." Stoick started to pace.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked. "What was the last thing you ever said to me? ' _There is nothing I want to listen to while you are on that dragon!_ '?" I snapped and Toothless hurried to my side. "Well, I'm not on the dragon right now. Will you listen?" He nodded and I breathed.

"Okay." I took a seat in my chair. "The war you've been facing is not one you should be fighting. They steal and raid to survive. For every dragon's nest has a queen that they must provide for or they die. The world they live is no different than ours. We fight with nature and opposing forces to make ends meet. Once you kill the queen, the war ends."

"That's good news!" Stoick declared. "Find the nest, kill the queen, and live in peace."

"That's just it, Stoick." He recoiled at the name. "It's not easy. This queen is the size of a mountain, and will do anything to keep her throne. Going for the queen herself is signing a death warrant on yourself." Toothless leaned on my knee, remembering that day as well. "The three of us barely escaped that day." 

"What are you talking about?"

"The day before we ran off, we found the nest." Stoick leaned forward. "If wasn't for Toothless, we wouldn't have made it. A Gronckle and a Zippleback had to die for us to escape." I leaned back in my chair. "We nearly died because we found the one place vikings shouldn't go."

"Then how are you not getting any raids out here? Dragons all report to her, don't they?"

"No, they don't." I started chewing on my lip. "We're on an island far enough outside of her range that the dragons don't respond to her. They listen to the highest ranking creature on their island."

"And that's you and Asher, correct?"

"I guess you could say that." Then, I had a thought. "Are you here because Berk is gone?"

"It's close." He sighed. "Over the past two years, the raids have been getting worse. We're down to our last flock of yak and sheep, and the crops haven't been growing with the charred ground. Any dragons we kept as training material, escaped during a raid. If this keeps going, Berk will be gone by the end of the year." He wrung his hands together. "Through Trader Johann, we heard about an island with no raids. We wanted to know on how they accomplished such a feat."

"And now that you know it was the runt of the village, everyone wants to rethink the task?" He said nothing. "That's what I thought." I would be lying if I said I was surprised, but it's Stoick. "This old trading post of yours was far enough outside the Queen's range that no dragon ever search it for food. When we arrived, there was just buildings, ships, and overgrown crops." Toothless grumbled from my knee. "Asher and I made this our home. We've been allied with the Bog-Burglars since day one. They send us those who they deem unworthy and they undergo a trial by dragon." Brushing Toothless' nose, I stood up and began to pace. "I would be willing to offer you a treaty."

"A treaty?" Stoick was interested. "What do you propose?"

"I'll train your top fighters in dragon riding. Then, together, by that I mean the Serpents and the Hooligans, we will defeat the queen. And only the queen. If any harm comes to any Gronckle, Zippleback, Nadder, or Nightmare, I will declare war on Berk for treason against the chiefs of the Edge." I turned to him, staring him down. "Do we have a deal?" As he nodded, I began to walk out of the Hall. "Have your top fighters meet me in the forest after lunch. We get started immediately."

* * *

"You can't be serious, Hellen!" Asher was shocked to say the least. "You're trying to train the very people we ran away from."

"I know, but it's the only way we can establish a treaty without harm coming to the dragons." I tied a sling around my torso and place Valka in. "The only way for them to see how a dragon is a member of the family, you and Valka are coming with." After braiding my hair, I placed my hand on his cheek. "I swear to you, on my mother's memory, that I will do no tricks with you or Valka on board."

"Is that the best you're going to give me?"

"Probably." I kissed his cheek, and put up my hood. "Come on, we have people to train."

\----

Toothless flew our little family to the forest where Stoick waited with the old gang. Those other teens ridiculed me for too long, but now it's time for a little revenge.

"Stoick!" I called from atop Toothless. "Are these the best of your tribe?"

"Yes." He gestured to Snotlout. "This is Snotlout, the best warrior to come out of Berk."

"I don't want warriors." Toothless landed, allowing me to walk to the group. "I said, I wanted fighters."

"Is there a difference?" Soutlout asked with a sneer.

"Like you would know the difference." I snapped back. "A warrior follows someone else's orders, carrying no spark of what they fight for. A fighter follows their own orders, fighting for what they believe in." I got up in his face, my hood barely covering my identity. " _I_ am a fighter. _You_ are a warrior. I fight _for_ the dragons. You fight _because_ you were taught." Valka started to get fussy, so I rocked her. "There's a difference between fighting because you want to and fighting because you were told."

Snotlout looked scared witless, as did the rest of the group. Who knew I could be so intimidating with a baby strapped to my torso?

"Now, tell me, Snotface, why do you fight?"

"Because it is the way of Berk." He stood firm.

"I asked you, a question. I expect you to answer honestly." I slowed down my speech. "Why do you fight?"

"I wanted to impress my father at the start, but that changed two years ago." Raising an eyebrow, I gestured him to continue. "My cousin and her fiance disappeared riding a dragon like yours. Like the rest of Berk, I thought them to be dead. I promised myself that I wouldn't let another dragon kill a human as long as I was alive. My cousin cared for all creatures. So, it wasn't a shock when she befriended a dragon."

"So, how does that drive your fight?"

"I..." He glupped. "I see her. Everytime I go to fight a dragon, I see her. She's in trouble and scared. I always made fun of her, and in the end, she sided with them. Part of me believes that if I was a bit nicer, she wouldn't have left."

"So, what you're saying is....that you fight because you feel like you failed her?" Snotlout nodded. "I know your cousin, and she's doing just fine." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "She would be proud of the man you've become." With a smile on my face, I stepped away. "Let's get started."

\----

"When taming a dragon, one must show them that no harm will come to them." I place my hand on Toothless's head as he nudged Valka's blanket. "Once a dragon forms a bond, there is nothing they wouldn't do for you." Valka cooed and placed her small hand his snout to which he gave a small lick. She giggled, and I untied her from my torso. Setting her in front of him, Toothless laid down and wrapped his tail around her to create a playpen for her.

"How do you show a dragon your trust?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Dear, could watch them?" Asher came over and sat next to the playful duo. She started to tear up, as if someone was going to take her away from the area. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's just your papa." I turned back to the group, pulling my hood on tighter. "Lesson number one of dragon training, get rid of your weapons."

"What?!" Snotlout yelled. "Are you crazy?!"

"Some call me a genius right after that." I chuckled. "The only way to gain the trust is show that you mean no harm. Any sort of weapon makes them nervous." 

"Listen to her." Stoick said when the teens didn't listen. "She allowed this for it to be possible for us to survive on Berk."

"Thank you, Stoick." I said as they dropped their weapons. "Follow me."

I led all of them to the clearing we found our first year. Every familiar dragon came to make a home on the Edge. Even those that escaped Berk.

"From what I can tell," I started as a Terror came up to me and chirped, "you all fit a specific type of dragon. A reflection of the rider can be seen in each dragon." I looked around. "Dear, where's Stormfly?"

"It's around lunch. She's probably feeding her young." Asher replied. Toothless huffed with a smile. "Shut it."

"Just wondering." I surveyed the clearing. "Fishlegs, come with me."

\----

I brought Fishlegs over to the Gronckles. They paid him no mind as they ate their rocks. Giving him a medium-sized rock, I called over the Grockle that lived on Berk. I will do my best to get each of them to bond with a dragon from Berk. Just like Asher and Stormfly did mid-way through the first year.

"This Gronckle is one of the sweetest here. We usually find her out by the cliffs watching the sunset and listening to small children read, and is known as one of the baby-sitter dragons. She has a caring heart, one I believe you have. Tell me, Fishlegs, what do you want to do more? Fight dragons or learn about dragons?"

"In all honesty, I want to learn." His hands went slack, but he didn't lose hold on the rock. "Fighting never really caught my eye. I mean, I'll fight it it's necessary. But I want to learn more about these creatures." The Gronckle snuck up as he spoke and ate the rock from his hands. She curled into his side as he chuckled. "A hello would've sufficed."

"I think you've just found yourself a dragon." I smiled. "She needs a name."

"Meatlug. What do you think?" She snorted and nudged her head against his. "I think she likes it."

\----

After leaving Fishlegs and Meatlug, I brought the twins to a sleeping Zippleback. Handing them each a fish, I let them approach the dragon.

"Zipplebacks are known for their rash actions. They enjoy destruction and chaos, but care for their sibling. These dragons are the jesters of the island. Part of me can tell that you four will get along just fine." I chirped a small note, and the Zippleback started to lift its head. "Go ahead and feed him. Snotlout's dragon is a bit of a short fuse."

"That sounds just like him." Tuffnut chuckled, feeding the right head.

\----

"A NIGHTMARE!!!" Snotlout was shocked. "You're going to show me how to ride a Nightmare?"

"I feel as if it is the best fit for you." I chuckled. "They are shot tempered and hard to control. From what I know of you, the Nightmare is your best fit. Now, come along."

The Nightmares preferred to be separate from all other dragons, but they were almost all open-hearted. They were also very hard-headed.

"Take this." I handed him a rope. "You're gonna need something to hold on to." He took the rope, and stepped back. "Don't be shy. The dragons don't harm unless it's in self-defense. If you're calm, they will be." He took a breath. "Good. Hookfang! Hookfang!"

"Who's Hookfang?"

"Your dragon." A large, red Nightmare landed in front of me. "Hello, dear. How have you been?" He cooed and pushed into my hand. "I know, I know. I've missed you too." I reached back and grabbed Snotlout's hand. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Snotlout felt a bit uneasy, but calmed as soon as he placed his hand on Hookfang's jaw. He smiled as Hookfang leaned into the touch. 

"A bond between dragon and it's rider is only equal between a mother and child."

\----

I sat on the grass with Asher and Valka as the group bonded with their dragons. Valka clapped and cheered in my lap as Toothless and Stormfly jumped around the field.

"They're doing good." Asher complemented. "I didn't think they could change."

"I knew they could." He looked at me. "Asher....all of us are only sixteen or seventeen. There's so much more we have to learn." Then, it hit me. "Oh Freya, I'm seventeen. I'm married. I have a child. What in the-?"

"Glad to know you're questioning our marriage." Asher joked.

"You know, I don't mean it that way, Asher. It's just....I expected the marriage and the wedding night, but I didn't expect to fall pregnant on the first try!" He laughed, along with Valka. "Thanks you two...."

"You know I love you, Milady." He kissed my cheek. "You and Valka are my life. Remember that, okay?" I nodded. "Good. Now, get going. You wanted them in the sky before nightfall."

Groaning, I got up and handed Valka to Asher, placing a kiss on her head. Calling for everyone to gather, Toothless came bounding to my side. Asher took Valka home, Stormfly and Stoick walking at his side.

"Alright!" I smiled from below my hood. "Who's ready to take to the sky?" No hand raised. "Oh come on, it's not that hard."

"Yeah, for you." Snotlout said. "You've been doing this for how long?"

"I've been riding for two years, but our first flight was not a good one." I gestured for Toothless to lift his tail. "Toothless lost a tailfin when we met. I shot him down by accident. For weeks, I spent days building his tail to ensure that he could fly. I found him and he found me. A bond is something that cannot be broken, and I am thankful for that. He saved me."

Toothless cooed and pushed back my hood. I heard a couple gasps from behind me.

"Show 'em what you're made of." I smiled, locking the tail into his control. Taking off, Toothless let a roar and Stormfly followed behind. "The dragons are a part of the Edge as are the people. We exist in harmony and unity. No harm has come to anyone here in the past two years, and I expect it to stay that way." I turned to the teens, a smirk finding its way. "Any questions?"

"What happened to you?" Snotlout asked.

"I grew up."

\----

The teens sat around me as I explained the past two years. They listened as their dragons laid behind them. It was nearing nighttime when I finished.

"So, you left the responsibility of one village to create your own." Snotlout realized. "Interesting..."

"It wasn't intentional, but I was thankful it happened." I chuckled. "Asher and I have been living life day to day, but we were thrown for a loop when you all arrived on the shores. We didn't know what to do."

"Why?" Fishlegs asked.

"The only time people arrive at our docks is when Johann arrives or Bertha and Camicazi come to visit." Toothless passed by, nuzzled my hair, and laid down behind me. "So, how's Berk been? Stoick's told me that things have been hard."

"It has. Your dad," I flinched, but kept it hidden. "suggested we relocate in a couple months if our meeting with you went south. Probably find refuge somewhere far from the nest."

"That's not a good idea." I stood up and jumped on to the saddle. "Ride your dragons back to the village. I'll meet you and all of Berk in the Hall."

Flying off on Toothless, a smile found it's way on to my face. One that hasn't been seen since I left Berk. I'm glad it's back.

* * *

I paced the Hall floor as Stormfly and Toothless laid by the fire, curled around Valka's basket. The Berkians had yet too arrive. They must be preoccupied with the new dragon riders.

"Hellen, calm down." Asher said, stopping me in my tracks. "Everything's going to be fine. You handled everything well during the training, you can handle talking to the rest of Berk."

"You're right." I sighed. "You're right." Taking a deep breath, I pulled my hood down and unravelled my hair. "I got this. I can do this."

"There's my girl." I kissed my head and sat in his chair. "Now, calm down and have a seat." Letting out a laugh, I sat in my chair. "Stormfly, make sure Valka doesn't overheat. We don't need her crying."

Stormfly peeked her head up and pulled the basket further from the fire. The dragons saw Valka as kin, as a sister, as a friend. I still can't believe that they were the ones to be there during my pregnancy while Asher was away with the Bog Burglars. I mean, he made it back for her birth. I'm just upset that he realized he was a father when she was born.

The Hall door opened, bringing me out of my memories. Asher pulled up his hood and held my hand to keep me calm.  
Stoick entered the Hall with the rest of Berk behind him. I could hear gasps and whispers as they saw my face.

"Good evening, Berk." I announced when they stopped. Standing, I walked down to meet them. "Today, we welcome you as guests to the Edge." Terrors lit the torches, lining the Hall, to reveal feast. "Come you all must be famished. I hope the villagers treated you well since your arrival."

"They have, thank you." Stoick nodded. "Shall you make the announcement or shall I?" I gestured for him to continue. "Today, Berk and the Edge become allies. Together, we will vanquish the beast that terrorizes our world." Toothless woke up and came to my side. "For the next month, Chief Hellen and her husband will teach those who wish to fight alongside the dragons."

"Why would fight alongside the beasts?" One berkian called out.

"Would you rather be lunch to one the size of the mountain?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip. "Like people, the dragons follow a higher power. However, if they don't follow orders, they get eaten alive. That is the fate of Berk if nothing is done."

"How do you know?"

"Where do you think our villagers came from?" Heather stepped forward at my request. "Heather lost her family during the last rage of the queen. She found the Bog-Burglars before being sent to us. She is now head of the search and rescue team, devoting her life to saving people and dragons." Thanking her, I sent her on her way. "Dragons are not the enemy. There is only one and that is the queen."

"Kill the queen. Set the archipelago free. Simple." Asher chuckled, standing from his chair. "We would've done it ourselves and taken the credit, but we're still too small of an island."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Angar Hofferson asked, slightly surprised at Asher sudden involvement.

"I'm surprised, dad." Asher took off his hood. "Here I was, hoping you'd recognize my voice."

The villagers of Berk stared as Asher came to my side.

"Oh, did I not introduce my husband?" I chuckled, and was met with silence. Well, until.....

"I'm so happy for you two!" Phlemga cried, running up and pulling us into a hug. "I was afraid things wouldn't work out."

"Thanks mom." Asher droned.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just worried that Hellen would kill you because you though you knew everything."

"I knew I couldn't be the only one who thought it!" I high-fived Phlemga as a response. He looked down at me. "Don't give me that look. Stormfly thinks it too."

"Now, I feel betrayed."

"You married me."

\----

The plan was explained some more as all of us ate, and by that time, most of the Berkians had warmed up to the idea of dragons. Most of them had taken a liking to the Terrors flying about the hall.

Speaking of, Sharpshoot, the Terror we adopted on the first day, flew in with a parchment tied to his feet.

"Thanks, Sharp." I said as I took the message. "Go get something to eat."

I read the message, and stood from my seat.

"Everything okay?" Asher asked, handing Valka to his mother.

"The Bogs are in trouble." I nudged Toothless awake. "Their patrol saw ships two days out from their island. They need me."

"Beserkers again?"

"Nothing we haven't seen before. I got this." Hopping on to Toothless, we ran down the aisle of the Hall. "I'm taking Scalera!"

"Make sure you feed her!" I heard Asher call after me.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

\----

I returned from helping Bertha late at night, after everyone had gone to sleep. Well, almost everyone...

Asher sat by the fire, reading a few of the law scrolls, with Valka in her basket at his side. Stormfly must be sleeping in our room already.

"You still up?" I asked, coming up behind him and kissing his cheek.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay." He set down the scrolls. "How's everyone?"

"Good. Pretty good." I picked up Valka's basket. "Come on, let's get to bed."

Asher pulled on a handle to put out the fire. Water dropped from a duct I installed, and doused the logs. All excess water drained through a grate and into the dirt. A pretty clever innovation, if I say so myself.

This is my life now.

A wife.

A mother.

A chieftess.

A friend.

Is this worth it? Is it worth disowning my father, the man who put me down for years? Is it worth the basic destruction of Berk?

_I don't know._

* * *

The next day, I had Heather watch Valka as Asher and I spent the day to ourselves. We went to an island, one Toothless dubbed "Itchy Armpit" but we just call it ours.

"Are you okay?" Asher asked me, sitting me in his lap as the dragons flew off to explore. "You're never quiet on a flight."

"I'm thinking about this treaty with Berk. I'm not sure I can trust all of them with the dragon knowledge." He seemed confused. "It's just....After growing up on Berk, I knew everyone was raised to kill the dragons. I'm scared that they'll use the information to harm the dragons."

"I doubt they will." He chuckled. "You taught them how to ride, not how to train. Besides, you have a bigger dragon army." Chuckling, I turned to face him and straddled his hips. "There's my girl. All happy and smiley." Kissing me, he drew me closer. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

We didn't get back to the Edge until before dinner, a smile on both faces. Let's put it this way, if we're lucky like our wedding night, Valka will have a sibling after this mess is over. I mean, if you had a husband that looked like mine, you would not want to let that go.

\----

After dinner, Stoick and his chosen fighters met with Asher and I to discuss the battle plan.

"Shouldn't the general of war be here?" Angar asked Asher as I set up the map and figures.

"She is. Hiccup took that roll mid-way through year one after I agreed to be chief. Her battle plans have stopped many wars before they happened. Bertha usually asks her to help when the Bersekers do their annual raid." Asher explained. "As much as she hates fighting, she has a natural instinct to protect."

"That sounds a lot like her." Stoick said, approaching the two. "She saved a baby hawk when it fell out of a tree. It ended up becoming one of her friends. Imagine my surprise when I came back from a raid and a hawk is perched on the bedside of a five-year-old."

"That's one story you never get tired of saying." I chuckled. "I'm still mad at you. You made me get rid of her, and I never saw her again."

"I know I'd be the same if Valka came home with a creature without telling us." Asher laughed. "Thankfully, we don't have to worry about that for, at least, four years." I raised my eyebrow. "Or so, I think."

"Let's not think about that now." I patted his chest. "Let's get into the mind set of the battle."

Nodding, the men joined me around the map. Two, large viking figures signified the Edge and Berk, five smaller figures stood behind each, and various dragons stayed off the mat.

The map held the whole archipelago, but the Edge was close to the end of the map. Berk was the closest island to the nest. If this doesn't work, Berk is history.

**_Here's the plan:_ **  
**_Four ships with vikings will row to shore and set up catapults. Then, they will launch boulders into the side of the mountain, aiming to break it open. Once it does, a Nadder will blast a warning shot into the cavern, and the vikings will retreat into the boats and into the water._ **  
**_The second wave of vikings will meet up with the first, and wait for a signal._ **  
**_Dragons will exit the cavern in a mass, and then from there, it's up to the riders._ **  
**_If everything goes according to plan, the Queen will exit the mountain._ **  
**_Lead her to the battle in the sky, where Toothless and I will be waiting._ **  
**_Should things go wrong, everyone will retreat to outside the archipelago and take the long way back to the Edge._ **  
**_Should things go right, the Queen will be dead and the archipelago will be at peace for the first time in 300 years._ **

"Everyone got the plan?" I got few nods, but mostly blank faces. I sighed. "Okay. Do the thing. If thing goes good, it good. If thing goes bad, it bad and we die. Got it?" More nods. "Better than nothing. Stoick, could explain it to them in Berk terms? I have to speak to Heather about watching the Edge while we're gone."

I left the war room with Asher following me.

"I don't want you to come." He said, stopping me in my tracks. I was shocked. "I want you to stay here with Valka."

"As much as I want to, Asher, I have a duty. Besides, Toothless is the only on who will let me ride him. He's the only one fast enough to outfly the Queen." I explained. "I want you on ground control, the first wave. So, if something happened to me, Valka would at least have you."

"Hellen, you're her mother." He sighed. "Think of your pain, when you didn't have your mom anymore." My face fell. "Valka's going to feel the same way if you don't come back."

"I have to Asher. It's not just for me. I need to save Berk, even though it's not really home anymore. I still feel as though I have a duty to them. They were my people." Placing my hand on his chest, I asked. "Let me do this one last act? To ease my mind."

"You won't listen to me, will you?"

"Have you met me?" I chuckled. "You should've figured that out when you saved me from the Nightmare two years ago."

"Ain't that the truth?"

\----

That night, I called a last minute meeting with all those who were going with us to discuss who will be leading what.

"Ground control will be led by Spitelout and Stoick. Second wave will be led by Gobber and Heather. Dragons riders will be with me." I ordered as everyone gathered in the war room. "Those of you on dragons will keep your distance and fire from all sides. Lead her up to Toothless and I. After that, it's all up to the gods."

"You sure this plan will work?" Stoick asked.

"As sure as Berk was that I couldn't tribute to soceity." I responded bitterly, grabbing the maps and exiting.

Was that a wrong move? Probably. But it felt good...

I was stopped by Gobber before I could fully leave. Remorse filled his eyes before I nodded and gripped his arm.

"I know."

* * *

 

The time was coming.

The ships were almost ready.

The riders were in sync with their dragons.

So, why did I feel so scared?

I thought back to what Stoick told me when I was five.

_"It's okay to be scared." He told me as another dragon raid occured outside. "Being scared means there's something to be brave for." He took me into his large arms. "I'm scared, but I'm brave for you. I'm brave because I know that you'll be scared. Being brave doesn't mean to be fearless, it means to be fearful."_

This battle is one I will win. Not for me, but for Berk, for the archipelago, for Valka.....for mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has found this series and has enjoyed it.  
> I have one more installment left for this series, and this adventure will be over.


End file.
